clubpufflefandomcom-20200214-history
Pufflclub (Tour)
Winpuffa:Hi! I'd take you on your tour but it's wierd in there! Os Your get Puffleclub's tour guide! Please note that Puffleclub is like oppisites to Club Puffle! In Puffleclub... ????: Hi! I'm Pufffire, i am the tour guide in puffleclub! About me? I'm based on Firepuff from Club puffle! Come to the royal casle to see more! Blare: Yo! Welcome to The Casle! Nwit should be here soon! Who am I? I'm Blare a Girl in the RUOBS! (Royal Unit Of Banking Surfboards) I am based on Flare! Nwit: AAAAAA, help! What? Oh your from Club Puffle? I'm timid and esayily scareable, i am based on Twin but not like her oh no here they come... Affuisa: Hi-ya! I'll get you next time Phinpiffles! I'm like Ispuffa but I HATE THE COPY OF PUFFFLLES! Isapuffa has a crush on the one in Club Puffle.... Phinpiffles: No, no don't take her side! She's eviler then Ceounceinder when he's mad! Ceounceinder is evil mawahaha! He'll a bad guy! Dice: Hey, what's up? Okay yeah putting "Happy" on a hat is wierd! I'm based on Ice. Ecnuob: Hi! Why is this os High Tec? It's because I'm based on Bounce, and he wear's roman stuff in Puffleclub it's oppitsites! Dolphin Ffle: Hi, I'm based on Iland puff! I'm a hero in the Boring Everyday Story! Puffawind: Hi, i'm the pet leaf herder! I'm based on Winpuffa! Now see the bad guys! Evil Perry: *Chirp* Bye! You: NOOOOO! Burp: Hi, your now my slave! Why didn'it Winpuffa coe because I'm only making slaves of Club Puffle Puffles! MAWAHAHAHA! My silly sister is Chirp.... Inder: Hey could i get otta this lava? Burp: NO! You: *Walks over to Lava* Ummm Hello? Inder: Hello? Is this the geusts from club puffle? I'm Inder! I'm the Libery Puffle, I am based on Cinderpuff as a note! Slave puff: Hey, you? You got caught too? You: Yeah? Slave Puff: I have been caught too! I used to be in Club Puffle but noone rembers me expect Jerbpuff, Surfer puff, and Sandpuff.... You: Too, bad. I'll add a new arcticle on the Wikia! Slave puff: Thanks! Burp: Hey you two, get me some food! Slave puff: Come on, here here give this too him he'll fall asleep os you can leave.. CHANGE OF PLOT, IF BOY KEEP READING, IF GIRL SCROLL DOWN UNTILL BOLD! You: Sure! Burp: Yum! I'm sleppy.. *Falls alsleep* You: Come on the portal! Slave puff: I wish it was that simple but i can't.... You: Why? Slave puff: I've had a spell cast on me, os I can't leave........ You: Vr1: Too bad okay bye! You Vr2: But.. I have a cursh on you? Slave puff: Too bad? Just go! You: Okay bye! Winpuffa: Did you like your trip? You: There is someone being held hostige be Chirp's brother burp! Winpuffa: Slave Puff, she left.... Okay I'll tell the others! GIRL VRESIN! You: Sure! Burp: Yum! I'm sleppy.. *Falls alsleep* You: Come on the portal! Slave puff: I wish it was that simple but i can't.... You: Why? Slave puff: I've had a spell cast on me, os I can't leave........ You : Too bad okay bye! Slave puff: Yeah tell Jerbpuff I said hi.... Winpuffa: Did you like your trip? You: There is someone being held hostige be Chirp's brother burp! Winpuffa: Slave Puff, she left.... Okay I'll tell the others! Category:Club Puffle Lesson Category:Puffleclub